russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27
October 25, 2014 The PBA D-League will aired on PTV-4, in thattime under the deal forged by blocktimer Viva Sports. The PBA Developmental League will have a new partner to cover their games this upcoming season. When the People's Television Network (PTV) to strengthens its position as the country's premiere sports network as it brings the games of the PBA D-League to millions of avid Filipino sports fans nationwide. Sports Division Officer-in-Charge Alberto S. Marbella have agreed to a partnership with the PBA D-League for the airing of the young league's popular games, in line with the network's commitment to quality sports, news and public affairs, entertainment and educational programming. It was announced that the PBA D-League and Viva Sports will join forces to air the said league’s games on PTV-4 (Telebisyon ng Bayan). The league’s games will begin to be aired on primetime from Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays from 7 p.m. to 9 p.m. and Sundays from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. and seen on PTV's 22 provincial stations and over 400 affiliated cable channels. The measure also seeks to allow PTV-4 in all fees and other revenues for its operations and capital expenditures. The new broadcast agreement will mark the PBA D-League’s transform to its original coveror to brings the games and the passion to more Filipinos, especially those who regularly tune in to PTV. PTV-4 started with the national news programs such as RadyoBisyon, News@1, News@6, PTV Newsbreak, NewsLife, The Weekend News and PTV Sports beginning to show in the audience ratings around the competition . The imports of Korean dramas such as Here Comes Mr. Oh and My Love By My Side shown on primetime, as well as Cartoon Network block on daytime. Good move by the PBA D-League to get PTV to air the games on primetime. I hope the new blocktimer does a good job with the government television network. Benjie Santiago and Barry Pascua are the panelists for the PBA D-League games. Rheena Villamor is the courtside reporter. PTV's industry - acknowledge wide reach assures PBA D-League of increased viewership around the countryand eventually boost Channel 4's ratings. The addition of the PBA D-League further established in the media industry Viva Sports on PTV and IBC-13 which is the same with the PBA games, one that is expected to bolster its current lineup in the future. But it remains to be seen if their new investment will result in some revenue for both Viva snd PTV-4. Nevertheless, this should be a welcome development for the PBA D-League, who needed some exposure for their teams and its new players, with more exciting and hard-fought games in store for basketball fans. The list of PBA’s young stars who have come from the PBADL are Rain or Shine’s Paul Lee, Alex Nuyles and Raymund Almazan, San Mig Super Coffee’s Alex Mallari and Allein Maliksi and Ian Sangalang, Barako Bull’s Jerick Fortuna and RR Garcia, Meralco’s Cliff Hodge, Ginebra’s Chris Ellis, Globalport’s Terrence Romeo and Alaska’s Calvin Abueva, Vic Manuel, Raffy Reyes and Ryan Buenafe.